Sundercliff Watch
Sundercliff Watch is a fort added with the plug-in Mehrunes' Razor. Inside Frathen Drothan with the Drothmeri Army, have built a village. At the end is a sealed secret passageway to Varsa Baalim. Sublocations Sundercliff Watch When entering the ruin the Hero will start in a small cave where there are several members of the Drothmeri Army guarding and they will attack on sight. A large ruined statue of Stendarr lies against the wall and next to it is a corridor that leads to a door. Beside the door is a small sack where one will find the password to open the door which leads to a large room. There are a few chests here with minor loot. Going through to the tower on the left and at the bottom is the door leading to the next level. Sundercliff Village The village is built on two levels with a woodbridge over. Here is a Canteen, a Jail where the Morag Tong Assassin is kept in a cell. There are also a Private Attic, a Recruit Barracks and a Soldier Lodgings. Several members of the Army can be found here and inside the buildings one can find minor loot. Two corridors leads to a practice area for the army and there one can find two bottles of Keen Edge Potion. On the upper level is a door to the next level. Sundercliff Mines/Forge Even though one enters Sundercliff Forge one has to go through the long corridors first and then pass the Sundercliff Mines as the large rock at the beginning can't be moved from this side. The mines are a maze of corridors but eventually one enters a large mining area where Argonian and Khajiit laborers are working the mine, guarded by members of the army. On the upper level one finally can reach the Forgemaster Tent and The Forgemaster. Sundercliff Commune Here are more houses found on two levels. The Commander's Quarters and Frathen Drothan's Quarters are on one side. Yeoman Barracks on the other side, reached by a wooden bridge. There is a potato garden with a gardener here. At the bottom is the Veteran's Lodge, passing this house through a corridor leads to the guarded and sealed door to Varsa Baalim. Quests Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor The lost Ayleid City Varsa Baalim has been unearthed by a rogue Telvanni arch-mage in pursuit of a fearsome daedric artifact Mehrunes' Razor, which he believes will give him the power he needs to topple the Imperial reign - but what horrors lie in wait beneath the Valus Mountains, and can the Hero overcome them to claim Mehrunes Razor as their own? Gallery Sundercliff Watch Outside.png|Outside view Sundercliff Watch Inside.png|Sundercliff Watch Sundercliff Watch Village.png|Sundercliff Village Sundercliff Watch Jail.png|The jail Sundercliff Watch Sundercliff Forge.png|Sundercliff Forge with the Forgemaster Sundercliff Watch Sundercliff Mines.png|Sundercliff Mines Sundercliff Watch Commune Drothan's Commanders Quarters.png|Drothan's and the commanders quarters Sundercliff Watch Commune InsideDrothan'sQuarters.png|Inside Drothan's Quarters Sundercliff Watch Sealed Door.png|Door to Varsa Baalim Appearances * ru:Застава Расколотый утёс Category:Oblivion: Forts Category:Mehrunes' Razor Category:Oblivion: Nibenay Basin Locations